Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can be provided with a user interface to interact with other users on a social networking system. In certain contexts, individual users can be distinguished from entity users on the social networking system. For example, an entity user or an entity account be associated with a particular entity, and can be controlled by one or more administrators of an entity account, whereas an individual user is associated with a particular individual. Both individual users and entity users can interact with one another on the social networking system by, for example, sending messages to one another, posting content to other users' accounts, sharing content publically for publication to other users' newsfeeds, and the like. Interactions between users on a social networking system can be mutually beneficial. Participation in the social networking system by users can be encouraged and promoted by improving tools and features to facilitate interaction on the social networking system.